Une autre Fairy Tail, Fairy Light
by Lunara-chan
Summary: UA Zereph le Mage Noir et ses idéaux sont au pouvoir. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'un Tyran règne sur un Royaume, une Résistance se créée : On les appellera les "Rebelles", ennemis de la Couronne ou les "Fairy Light", les défenseurs de la Lumière. Ceux-ci agiront pour un monde meilleur et mettront des bâtons dans les roues de notre nouveau Roi et de ses serviteurs.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Le resplendissant et majestueux Royaume de Fiore n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis bien des années…

La guerre avait ravagé les terres fleuries et le Roi fut renversé par un ennemi au cœur aussi sombre que sa Magie, le Seigneur Maudit Zereph. Ce nouveau Roi voulait un monde où les Mages seraient les seuls maitres de l'univers et les humains, ces êtres faibles, leurs esclaves. Beaucoup de mages adhérèrent à ses idéaux, faisant de lui une sorte de Dieu mais le Mage Noir ne garda que les meilleurs d'entre eux. Les plus faibles finirent en esclavage au fond d'une cellule sombre ou massacrer pour le plaisir.

C'était ainsi que l'ère du Mage le plus malfaisant commença…

Bien entendu, il existait des hommes et des femmes désireux d'un monde meilleur et surtout égaux pour tous et qui formèrent une communauté cachée, agissant dans l'ombre pour protéger leurs convictions comme une guilde de Mages prêt à aider les autres. Certains les appelaient les « Rebelles », ennemis de la Couronne et d'autres les « Fairy Light », défenseurs de la Lumière. Ces anges protecteurs apportaient l'espoir que l'humanité attendait depuis des lustres, ce qui rallia de plus en plus de gens, mage ou non, à leur cause mais rien n'était encore gagné.

Entre Dragons, Démons, Mages et Humains corrompus, qui sait de ce qu'il adviendra du Royaume de Fiore ?

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Petit Prologue obligatoire pour comprendre l'histoire !

Chapitre 1, posté !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur :

Je reprends pas mal d'élèments de l'histoire de la vraie Fairy Tail pour une bonne structure d'écriture. Le caractères des personnages seront quasi les mêmes et j'introduis de nouveaux personnages également.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**- Chapitre I -**

- Lucy-sama, vous êtes attendue dans le bureau de votre père.

Lucy adressa un bref regard à sa servante, Virgo, avant de déposer son bouquin sur le banc disposé dans un coin du jardin, à l'ombre d'un soleil ardent et se leva, remettant par la suite les plis de sa robe bleu ciel en place. La jeune soubrette lui fit la révérence avant de l'accompagner au lieu de rendez-vous et plus la jeune femme avançait dans cet immense couloir, plus elle avait du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle pression de l'air, quelqu'un forçait la Lumière à devenir Obscurité et elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Devant la grande porte, la jeune maitresse posa une main sur l'épaule de sa domestique et s'adressa à elle avec fermeté.

- Je veux que tu rentres chez toi, Virgo.

Celle-ci battit des paupières comme perplexe mais ne laissa aucune autre expression passer devant la détermination de sa Princesse. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux pupilles turquoise acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de disparaitre comme par magie. Lucy posa sa main sur un trousseau de clés caché sous le jupon de sa robe percé discrètement afin de pouvoir y glisser les doigts en cas de besoin et la gorge serrée, elle entra dans l'antre de son Père.

Jude Heartfilia était debout derrière son propre bureau marbré au fond de la grande pièce spacieuse mais obscure qu'était son lieu de travail. En face de lui, de dos pour elle, un jeune homme brun de vingt ans peut-être, se tenait debout et était habillé d'une toge noire enroulée autour d'une robe tout aussi noire aux bordures dorées. Lorsque la porte se referma sur la jeune femme, l'attention des deux hommes se tourna vers elle et ce jeune homme au visage d'ange lui sourit, charmé, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite à la famille Heartfilia, par la beauté de l'adolescente de dix sept ans aux cheveux d'or, aux grands yeux noisette et aux formes gracieuses, cachées derrière des robes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres.

Lucy, elle, resta de marbre et avança, confiante, vers cet homme pour le saluer d'une révérence parfaite mais il s'autorisa à la couper dans son élan pour lui prendre la main et y déposa un délicat baiser.

- Lucy-hime, salua-t-il après s'être relevé sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

Il plongea ses yeux violets passionnés dans les siens et la jeune femme ne put le soutenir très longtemps. Etouffée par cet aura sombre que dégageait son invité, elle détourna le regard comme une jouvencelle embarrassée.

- Zereph-sama, n'oublia-t-elle pas de saluer de sa douce voix.

- Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, se plia à répondre la demoiselle, toujours dans l'impossibilité de le regarder. Et vous-même ?

- Je suis de bonne humeur depuis que votre père a accepté de me donner votre main.

La belle aux longs cheveux blonds rattachés en un chignon chic eut du mal à assimiler l'information et adressa un regard choqué à son père qui semblait ravi. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas ? Sa fille unique allait devenir Reine du Royaume de Fiore et c'était très bon pour ses affaires. Il allait devenir encore plus riche et il deviendrait l'Humain le plus puissant de ce monde !

Lucy réagit comme l'avait prédit le Seigneur : Elle osa le regarder et ses magnifiques yeux s'assombrirent par la haine engendrée par cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Elle retira brusquement sa main et déclara d'une voix dure qui ne lui allait pas :

- Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de vous épousez !

Et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce sous les protestations rageuses de son géniteur mais cela ne contraria pas le jeune homme qui souriait. Un sourire qui déformait son air angélique pour laisser entrevoir le véritable démon. Tout ce qu'il voulait, il se l'appropriait et Lucy Heartfilia était désormais sa propriété.

* * *

- Tu vas nous dire ce que tout ce que tu sais sur ces connards de Fairy Light, c'est clair pour toi mon pote ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse de mal à ton petit chaton ?

Au centre de la pièce morne, attaché sur une chaise, se trouvait un jeune homme amoché et sali par les quatre malfrats qui le malmenaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient capturé quelques minutes plutôt. Le « chaton » pleurnichait le nom de son ami, lui aussi saucissonné pour qu'il ne puisse pas prendre la fuite et l'un des hommes le menaçait avec une épée, titillant son ventre avec la pointe cuivrée.

Le jeune homme resta calme et silencieux mais son regard était sévèrement en colère. Les quatre zigotos n'y prêtaient aucunement attention et continuaient à jouer les caïds. L'un deux le frappa sur la joue et il sentit le choc passer. Un liquide visqueux et chaud s'engouffra dans sa bouche et le recracha vivement mais avec le sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, hein ?

- Même pas mal, provoqua le prisonnier, toujours souriant.

- Il se moque de nous ! Rugit celui qui tenait le chat en joue.

- Tuons-le, on n'en tirera rien… Décréta un autre.

- Une petite frappe, continua le jeune homme, le regard braqué sur celui qui l'avait frappé. Allez quoi, t'as rien dans le pantalon ?

Le malfaiteur riposta à ses provocations d'un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire et le détenu bascula lourdement à terre.

- Et là ?! Ça te va enfoiré ?!

Le rire de l'« enfoiré » résonna dans la pièce et firent trembler de rage ses occupants. Les quatre acolytes en même temps se jetèrent sur leur victime et le chat d'un pelage bleu improbable hurla de terreur…

Mais au lieu du drame sanguinolent, tout se passa très vite. Une explosion balaya les quatre type qui se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air et le jeune homme, à présent, debout, sans aucune attache, se précipita vers son ami pour le libérer.

- Ca va Happy ?

- Aye sir… Répondit-il en se jetant sur lui, la larme à l'œil. Natsu, je suis tellement désolé ! Si je ne mettais pas fait capturer, tu… J'ai bien cru que…

Le garçon lui tapota gentiment la tête et lui sourit, ce qui rassura le chaton.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Happy. Il m'en faut plus que ça ! Allez, on y va !

Les deux comparses se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la vieille bâtisse ou ils étaient enfermés mais les quatre bourreaux s'étaient relevés et ne semblaient pas d'accord pour les laisser partir. Natsu se mit en garde, prêt à se défendre et sentit l'excitation naitre au coin de son estomac lorsque qu'il vit le premier de ces types se jeter sur lui avec brutalité. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas une bagarre ordinaire puisque l'homme, plutôt rapide dans ses mouvements, n'était autre qu'un mage et utilisa son pouvoir : « des flammes ténébreuses » qui se projetèrent sur le jeune garçon. Le _Lanceur de flammes_ crut à la victoire, tout comme ses amis, mais les flammes disparurent comme aspirer par un puissant tourbillon invisible.

- Ton _feu_ n'est pas terrible au gout mais merci pour le repas, mec ! Fit joyeusement Natsu, en s'essuyant la bouche avec le revers de sa manche.

- Quoi ? Il l'a vraiment mangé ?! S'écria l'un d'entre eux qui n'en croyait pas ses propres yeux.

- C'est… C'est impossible ! Balbutia le mage de feu, totalement pétrifié.

- C'est un monstre ! Cria un autre, tout aussi apeuré.

- J'en ai entendu parler ! S'exclama le dernier, celui avec une épée. Ce pouvoir, ces cheveux roses, son écharpe en écaille… C'est la Salamandre de Fairy Light !

Natsu eut un sourire mi- amusé, mi- fier. Il faisait toujours cet effet à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient des ennemis et ne s'en laissait pas mais Happy le ramena à la raison en couinant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser avec eux. La Salamandre, revigoré par son repas insolite, s'attela alors à la tâche et se jeta dans le tas, profitant de leur absence de combativité pour prendre sa revanche. Après quelques coups de poing enflammé, les hommes se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sonnés à terre…

- Des petites frappes… Se plaignit le jeune homme aux cheveux étonnement roses avant de regagner la sortie.

Dehors, au cœur d'un petit village, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans la nuit noire et Natsu prit la peine de recouvrir son visage ensanglanté avec son écharpe avant de se fondre dans la masse sombre dans la plus grande des discrétions. Happy, qui n'était pas un chat ordinaire, s'envola vers le ciel pour avertir son ami, au cas où des ennemis viendraient à croiser leur route qui leur permettrait de s'échapper de cet endroit.

Marchant comme une ombre à travers cette ville gouvernée par la peur, il eut du mal à ignorer la détresse de ces habitants et sentit son pouls s'accélérait brutalement. Avoir les sens anormalement décuplés, lui menait la vie dure en temps de crise, surtout quand il était fatigué et il était parfois difficile pour lui de réprimer cette rage envers leur bourreau, Zereph. Il avait cette envie de briser tous ceux qui appartenaient à l'ordre du Roi Maudit et dans cette ville, il y en avait des tas. Il devait absolument se reprendre ou cette envie de sang allait devenir réel…

Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre et s'adossa contre le mur humide d'une maison pour reprendre sa respiration. Happy, qui le surveillait, le rejoignit, inquiet.

- Natsu ! Ça va ?

- Ouais… On est loin de la sortie ?

- A quelques mètres dans cette direction…, expliqua le petit chat bleu aux grandes ailes blanches en pointant sa patte dans la direction à prendre.

La Salamandre avala péniblement sa salive et inspira une nouvelle fois mais une odeur particulière s'engouffra dans ses narines. Un parfum fruité, celui d'une femme, et il était fortement imprégné par la peur. Une peur insoutenable qui se traduisit par des cris désespérés, non loin d'ici.

Happy sursauta alerté et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Natsu était déjà parti à l'origine de ces hurlements déchirants qui retentirent à nouveau. Le chat ailé se précipita à sa suite et fut de plus en plus angoissé par la tournure que prenait la situation. Il connaissait bien son ami et jouer les héros lui ressemblait tant mais par les temps qui couraient, il pourrait très bien faire descendre s'il n'agissait pas prudemment.

- Natsu, attends-moi ! Suppliait le petit être bleu mais rien n'y fit, le garçon aux cheveux roses n'écoutait plus que son cœur.

* * *

Quelque part au sud de la ville de Délia, de nombreux hommes travaillaient sur un chantier de taille : Une Tourelle immense se construisait aux périls de leur vie à la « demande » de leur Roi.

_Encore une Tour ?!_ S'exclama une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Eh oui, encore une Tour. Une femme appartenant à la Garde Royale ne pouvait détacher ses yeux bruns autoritaire de cette construction inachevée et serra un peu plus la poignée de son épée accrochée à sa ceinture. A chaque fois, c'était pareil. Tous ces souvenirs douloureux qui refaisaient surface…

_Gerard_… Pensa-t-elle, nostalgique.

_Gerard_ _? Qui est Gerard, Erza ?!_

Elle sortit de sa léthargie et grimaça d'exaspération.

_Cesse de gueuler dans mes oreilles, Max, tu me fatigues !_

_Aye ! Désolé…_

_Ah les joies de la télépathie…_ Intervint une autre voix masculine.

_Au lieu de dire des conneries, Warren, transmets le message au Boss_ ! S'irrita le dit Max.

_C'est fait, mec. Je ne suis pas un glandeur comme toi…_

_Ah ouais ? Attends un peu que je te vois…_

_Ça suffit,_ soupira Erza, agacée. _Restez en arrière, je vais faire un tour de plus près._

_Tu es sûre ? Il y a des gardes partout !_

_Y'a des mecs de Phantom Lord aussi, _rajouta Warren, inquiet.

_Faites ce que je vous dis, _conclut la jeune femme déguisée en garde.

Elle entendit les deux râler mais n'y fit plus attention. Comme tout bon garde, elle se tint droite et fière et avança vers la foule où se confondait adultes et enfants. Le bruit des chaines chuintait et les claquements des fouets provoquaient les gémissements des esclaves et des braillements pour les plus jeunes d'entre eux. Erza avala difficilement sa salive et son cœur cognait son angoisse contre sa poitrine. Cette peur que ressentaient tous ces gens, elle la connaissait parfaitement et elle savait qu'elle ne paraitrait pas longtemps comme un vrai surveillant. Ce qu'elle pouvait les détester…

- Hey vous là-bas !

La jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas toute suite, espérant que l'on ne s'adresse pas à elle mais l'homme la rattrapa essoufflé et posa une main sur son épaule pour la forcer à se retourner. Timidement, elle découvrit un beau jeune homme aux cheveux châtain mi- longs et aux traits enfantins, qui appartenait bien à la Garde Royale et Erza remarqua son écusson démontrant son grade de Lieutenant.

- Vous êtes en service ? Questionna –t-il, décontracté.

- Eh bien… Essaya la jeune femme mais elle fut devancée pour cet homme apparemment pressé.

- C'n'est pas important, je m'excuserais auprès de votre supérieur ! J'ai besoin de vous pour une escorte. Suivez-moi.

Erza resta coite. Une escorte ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans son plan d'infiltration ! Elle regarda hâtivement à droite et à gauche les lieux étaient surveillés et elle pourrait s'attirer de gros ennuis si elle se mettait à filer comme une voleuse prise en flagrant délit. Piégée, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre…

_Warren ! Il y a un changement de programme. Je vais rester un peu plus longtemps parmi l'ennemi…_

* * *

_Un train de marchandises a été détourné tard dans la soirée au nord-est de Magnolia. Les autorités pensent qu'il s'agit encore d'un coup de Fairy Light…_

Gray eut un ricanement amusé en entendant la radio locale. Qui d'autre ? Les gens « normaux » avaient trop peur de la Garde Royale et de leurs chien-mages et Black Raven… Avec la dérouillée que ces idiots avaient prise récemment par Fairy Light, on n'entendaient plus parler d'eux pour le moment et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Gray qui avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Black Raven était « soi-disant » une organisation bienfaitrice similaire à Fairy Light mais leur but était plutôt égoïste, personnel et spécialiste pour foutre Fairy Light dans la merde. Une vieille rengaine qui durait depuis bien des années, maintenant mais qui n'intéressait personne.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun corbeau se leva de son siège et traversa le wagon pour se rendre à l'arrière du train. Les mains dans les poches, il arriva dans le compartiment réservé à la nourriture et y retrouva de vieux amis.

- Alors belle prise ?

Kana Alberona, une jeune femme brune d'environ son âge, dix-huit ans, se tourna vers lui et roula des yeux en le voyant… En caleçon ?

- Gray, tes vêtements !

- Hein !? Quand… ?

Il se rhabilla plus vite qu'il ne s'était déshabillé et rougit en entendant le rire cristallin de l'autre jeune femme aux cheveux fuchsia, Cherry Brendy.

- Au lieu de divertir ces demoiselles, Gray, tu pourrais nous aider, grinça la voix de son ami d'enfance, Leon Bastia, quelque part au fond du wagon.

- Je suis assigné à la surveillance du train, je te rappelle, répondit-il, ennuyé.

- On ne dirait pas, souligna mesquinement le garçon aux cheveux gris hirsutes qui apportait une nouvelle caisse à vérifier pour Cherry.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et des éclairs auraient pu en sortir s'ils en avaient eu la faculté. Leur rivalité ne datait pas d'hier. Gray Fullbuster et Leon Bastia avaient été élevés ensemble au milieu de la guerre par leur maitre en Magie, Oul Milkovich, une experte reconnue en magie de création. Ces deux-là ont toujours rêvé la dépasser et pour cela, ne fallait-il pas commencer par battre son propre frère ?

- Vous êtes chiants les mecs, râla Kana en se servant un verre de saké. Leon, rhabilles toi aussi !

- Merde ! Se plaignit le mage, lui aussi victime de cette manie bizarre et chercha activement ses affaires.

- Euh…Tu ne devrais pas laisser Djumei-san faire tout le boulot, Gray-kun, intervint la belle aux cheveux roses avec inquiétude.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun et arracha un ricanement à son rival fraichement habillé. Même l'Alberona avait arrêté de boire son verre d'alcool, s'imaginant le pire …

S'il y avait bien une personne à ne pas se mettre à dos, à part peut-être Erza Scarlett, c'était bien Djumei Lockheart. C'était l'une des mages les plus farouches de Fairy Light et c'était d'ailleurs elle, le maitre à bord de ce train. Dis comme cela, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant mais en voyant, les sueurs froides du jeune homme, qui repartit hâtivement faire son job, on pouvait imaginer que cette fille était soit un dragon, soit un démon. En somme, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix pour la définir.

- Allez au boulot ! S'empressa de dire Kana, qui n'avait qu'une seule hâte, celle de pouvoir boire tranquille à l'abri de leur chef d'équipe.

* * *

Chapitre "découverte" des protagonistes... et c'est pas fini !

Laissez des com's bons ou mauvais, ça fait avancer le schmilblik !

Merci, à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

_Note de l'auteur ! :** Relisez le premier chapitre si vous avez perdu le fil depuis le temps !**_

_Sans blague, je sors ce chapitre poussiéreux pour vous ! Je l'avais écris depuis un moment et hier soir, j'ai reçu deux petites reviews sorties de nulle part - enfin si de **Lalina15** - qui m'ont motivé à relire ce chapitre et le corriger. Merci à toi** Lalina15**, fervente militante du FIC (Front d'incitation aux commentaires - que je ne connaissais pas !) Même si tu voulais un Zereph sympa comme sur Tenrôjima, je préfère en faire un méchant pour les besoins de cette histoire. Pour les arcs, j'avoue qu'on retrouve du Phantom Lord et de la Tour du Paradis (on y'en aura d'autre !), mais je l'avais annoncé au début de l'histoire sans trop copié la série non plus (Bon je garde quand même du Gerza pour d'éventuels amateurs du couple, n'est ce pas ?) Bref, merci **Lalina15** !_

_Merci aux autres reviewers lointains qui ont aimé l'intrigue._

_Dislaimer : Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi, sauf les nouveaux persos._

**Résumé** :_ Zereph a obtenu la main de Lucy. Erza en mission sous couverture s'est faite embarquée pour une autre "mission". Natsu s'est fait prendre par les hommes de la cour royale et reussit à s'échapper en compagnie de Happy. Gray, Cana, Léon, Cherry et Djumei ont détourné un train destiné à leur Alliance de Rebelle._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_- Chapitre II -_

- Na-Natsu ? Balbutia Happy de sa petite voix, totalement apeuré.

Celui qu'on surnommait la Salamandre de Fairy Light était secoué par des spasmes et l'odeur insupportable du sang lui retourna l'estomac. Il s'éloigna pour rendre son déjeuner et le chaton bleu, très pâle lui aussi, l'imita.

- N-Natsu ? Répéta faiblement le petit être. Qu'est-ce que…Qui… ?

- Je ne sais pas, Happy, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le jeune homme, moins écœuré mais dont le pouls restait soutenu, jeta un coup d'œil à cette scène macabre. La jeune femme qu'il avait entendu était étendue par terre, recouverte par son propre sang et le meurtrier n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Le corps était déchiqueté à de nombreux endroits et il était impossible de l'identifier. Seul son arôme délicat encore frais pouvait permettre au mage de savoir son identité sexuel. Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose ? Et en si peu de temps !

Natsu regarda autour de lui mais dans cette nuit noire, ses yeux lui étaient d'aucune utilité et pour son odorat, la personne ou la chose qui avait fait cela n'avait pas pris la peine de laisser une quelconque trace olfactive. Tous les humains avaient un parfum, il en était certain. Alors se pourrait-il que… ?

- Là-bas ! Hurla une voix dans l'ombre.

Les deux amis, surpris, se retournèrent vers l'opposé de la ruelle. Un petit groupe de personnes avec des torches couraient dans leur direction et c'était le moment de filer. Se trouver sur une scène de crime alors qu'on était, en plus, un rebelle n'était franchement pas une bonne idée…

- Happy, vite ! Emmènes moi !

- Aye Sir !

Le petit chat sortit ses grandes ailes blanches et attrapa par le col de son habit brun sans manche pour s'envoler discrètement dans le ciel sombre sans étoile. Le petit groupe, des gardes royaux, arrivèrent sur le lieu du drame au pas de course et celui qui semblait être le chef s'activa à chercher un possible coupable.

- Bordel ! C'est quoi ça… ! Déglutit l'un d'entre eux devant la mare de sang.

- Je suis sûr que j'ai vu quelqu'un ! Ragea le leader, en ne découvrant rien de suspect.

- Là-haut ! Hurla l'un de ses collègues qui avait vu les ailes lumineuses de Happy.

- Il va nous échapper ! Fit un autre qui commença à prendre le chemin inverse pour sortir de cette impasse funèbre.

- Vous ! Suivez-le ! Ordonna le chef à deux autres de ses sous-fifres qui partirent à sa suite puis s'adressa au dernier. Et toi, va me chercher un médecin !

Le soldat acquiesça et partit en quatrième vitesse vers l'intérieur village. Le chef regarda à nouveau le ciel et vit son coupable disparaître dans l'horizon obscur. C'était bien le coup d'un mage et pas un de ceux de la Cour du Roi !

Son regard se porta sur le cadavre ensanglanté, eut un haut le cœur et se retourna pour reprendre son souffle.

Alors comme ça, les Fairy Light étaient des bons saint Maritain ? Tu parles ! Le Weekly Sorcerer allait avoir un nouveau scoop et pas des moindres ! Il se frottait déjà les mains par avance, espérant monter un échelon grâce à cette histoire qui pourrait faire changer l'opinion des gens du peuple sur ces personnages louches de Fairy Light.

Dans un recoin, une silhouette cachée, attiré par le brouhaha des serviteurs du Roi, avait observé la scène et disparut dans la noirceur de la soirée.

Du côté des mages rebelles, à quelques mètres de là, Natsu regardait le sol avec attention, il discernait encore les militaires criards s'amasser pour le retrouver et savait que Happy ne pourrait pas le porter éternellement. Le jeune mage entendait son ami s'essouffler de plus en plus à chaque battement d'ailes et le sentit fléchir vers le sol.

- Tiens le coup, Happy !

- Je n'ai presque plus de magie-_iiiiiiiiiiieeeee_… !

Et **POUF** ! Les ailes du félin disparurent et les deux partenaires tombèrent bruyamment sur l'un des toits de l'une des maisons. Natsu se releva difficilement, se massant le crâne et Happy allongé de tout son long sur le toit, était complètement essoufflé.

- T'as fait de ton mieux, vieux, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras et le chat bleu lui sourit faiblement. Je prends la relève !

Avec finesse, le mage de Fairy Light sauta sur sol avec Happy sur son épaule et entama une course contre la montre, prenant direction vers le nord. Ce n'était pas censé être un petit village ? Il n'en voyait pas la fin dans le noir de ces ruelles moyenâgeuses et ne put faire confiance qu'à son instinct de survie. Seulement, au bout de l'une des rues, il y avait des gardes qui s'agitaient à la recherche du mage volant et envisagea de faire demi-tour brusquement mais au lieu de cela, son pied ne toucha pas le sol et il bascula dans le vide pour finir le nez dans l'eau… De l'_eau_ ? Sale et qui sentait fort en passant…

Le jeune homme qui reprenait ses esprits entendit une bouche d'égout se refermer au-dessus de lui et Happy qui gémissait d'incompréhension. Natsu vit une silhouette féminine, entièrement recouverte de noire, descendre de l'échelle et par réflexe, se releva prêt à combattre.

– Du calme, fit l'inconnue, à distance convenable du mage, d'une voix neutre. Si vous voulez sortir d'ici, suivez-moi.

– Pourquoi on ferait…. Commença la voix dédaigneuse de Natsu mais l'ombre s'était déjà engouffrée dans le tunnel sombre des égouts. **Oï ! **

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête, hésitant. Cette femme pouvait très bien être une ennemie à la solde de Zereph. Devait-il prendre le risque de la suivre ? Le petit chat bleu lui tira l'extrémité du pantalon et montra la direction à suivre.

– Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va la perdre de vue ! Et je n'ai pas envie de rester coincer ici ! Il n'y a pas de poissons comestibles dans les égouts !

Le mage de Fairy Light eut un sourire amusé et opina vivement de la tête. Après tout qu'avaient-ils à perdre ? Ils s'engagèrent alors à sa suite et Happy s'accrocha à nouveau à son épaule. Dans un élan d'excitation, il rattrapa l'étrangère et après quelques minutes, ils sentirent l'air frais de l'extérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent en dehors du village, près de la rivière et les deux partenaires se sentirent soudainement mieux. Happy courut même voir si les poissons de la rivière étaient bien réels…

C'étaient avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Natsu se tourna vers cette fille étrange et croisa ses yeux verts d'eau. Il les trouva triste…

– Merci, commença-t-il, moins méfiant à son égard. Pourquoi nous as-tu aidés ?

– Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, fit-elle, sur la défensive. Ce meurtre va remuer la Cour Royale et Fairy Light risque de vraiment attirer l'attention du Roi.

– Le meurtre ? S'inquiéta le garçon aux cheveux roses. Ce n'est pas moi…!

– Je sais, le coupa-t-elle avec hâte. Rentres chez toi.

Le mage parut soulagé que l'inconnue ne le considère pas comme un assassin mais son air étrangement indifférent alerta sa curiosité.

– Tu sais quelque chose ? Dis le moi ! Une chose a tué cette fille et je compte bien la retrouver pour lui faire la peau !

– Une chose ? Répéta-t-elle, étonnée. Tu dis que ce n'est pas humain ?

– J'en suis certain.

Face à son air catégorique, la femme en noire sembla réfléchir à cette éventualité. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait pas pensé mais cela pouvait bien être la vérité et cela lui nouait l'estomac. N'y avait-il déjà pas assez de peur en ce monde ? Fallait-il que des monstres supplémentaires viennent les hanter ?

– Tu… Tu veux le retrouver et le tuer ?

– Bien sûr ! Si j'ignorais cet acte dégueulasse, je ne serais pas digne de faire partie de Fairy Light !

Admirative, elle regarda ce beau jeune homme à travers la pénombre qui ne ressentait pas cette peur qui lui broyait les entrailles. Il était droit et sûr de lui comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était donc ça un militant de Fairy Light ?

– En partant dans cette direction, tu arriveras à Hargeon au matin, fit-elle en lui montrant la direction du sud.

– Oï ! Tu m'as entendu quand je t'ai dit que je voulais retrouver le tueur !

– Je te dirais ce que je sais dès que j'aurais accompli ma mission, expliqua-t-elle, en lui tournant le dos. On se reverra bientôt.

Elle commença à courir vers les égouts mais Natsu ne resta pas sur sa faim.

– **Oï ! Comment… Ta mission !? Comment va-t-on se revoir ?! Je ne connais même pas ton nom ! Oï…?!**

Elle se contenta de lever la main en signe d'au revoir et disparut dans l'obscurité sous les protestations colériques du jeune homme.

– Et merde, soupira-t-il, irrité.

– Je voulais la remercier avec un poisson, fit Happy, déçu, un poisson entre les pattes. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

– Allons à Hargeon.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le sud à l'horizon sombre et n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de suivre ce qu'elle lui avait suggéré. Elle l'avait aidé après tout et peut être se recroiserait-il là-bas. Il était vraiment intrigué par cette fille et son accoutrement de ninja. Elle aurait fait un parfait membre pour défendre leur cause et se jura de lui proposer la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait !

* * *

Si Erza avait su qu'elle irait à la poursuite d'un train en compagnie de la Garde Royale, elle ne se serait pas levée le matin même.

Dans son déguisement de garde emprunté lors de sa mission d'infiltration à quelques kilomètres de la ville de Shirotsume, elle était sur l'une des voitures « magiques » qui filaient à travers la nuit en longeant les rails de chemin de fers. Ils devaient y avoir quatre ou cinq voitures comme celle-ci conduites par des mages de Phantom Lord et c'étaient eux qu'elle escortait en compagnie d'autres humains à la solde du Roi Maudit.

Elle avait réfléchît au moyen de faire capoter cette course poursuite mais même avec son potentiel magique extrêmement bon d'après sa réputation au sein de Fairy Light, elle risquait de se faire tuer avec ces mages appartenant à la guilde Phantom Lord, l'une des trois guildes officielles du Royaume. Ils étaient très forts, sûrement aussi bons qu'elle, alors pourquoi tenter le Diable ? Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive à leur destination, en espérant que les mages de Fairy Light soient assez nombreux à bord du train en fuite.

– JE VOIS LE TRAIN ! Cria l'un des soldats à l'avant de l'escadron.

Les autres acclamèrent bruyamment et Erza croisa les doigts. Toutes ces lumières qu'ils produisaient avec les voitures devraient vite attirer l'attention de ses amis. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, elle se demanda si Warren et Max avaient rejoint le QG sains et saufs car la connexion psychique fut coupée peu après son départ pour cette « mission ». Si seulement, elle avait eu un pouvoir comme celui-ci, cela aurait pu éviter un effet de surprise pareil aux autres !

Du côté du train, dans la locomotive, personne ne savait ce qu'il se tramait à l'extérieur, surtout le chauffeur du train qui était en compagnie de la plus belle femme du monde. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille créature aux cheveux verts naturelles très longs et ondulés, lui arrivant aux creux des reins. Elle avait des yeux violets éclatants et une peau légèrement bronzée tout simplement parfaite et des formes… Généreuses à souhait. En plus, c'était une fervente défenseuse de Fairy Light, cette communauté qui agissait dans l'ombre du Roi et qu'il souhaitait rejoindre après l'avoir aidé. Seul ombre au tableau de cette jolie femme, son attitude contrariée en permanence l'impressionnait… Ah les femmes !

Djumei remarqua l'air lubrique de l'homme et soupira, habituée à de tels regards.

– Concentrez-vous un peu, je vais faire un tour pour voir si tout se passe comme prévu.

– A-Aye, Djumei-sama.

La jeune femme sortit de la locomotive pour rejoindre le premier wagon mais au bout de quelques pas, quelque chose attira son attention à l'extérieur. De la lumière ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Un bruit explosa dans l'un des wagons plus loin et elle se pencha hâtivement par la fenêtre préalablement ouverte pour voir ces lumières étranges et surtout cette « glace » qui se rependait progressivement par les fenêtres des compartiments. Une attaque ennemie ?!

– Fais chier ! Fit-elle en courant vers la locomotive.

Djumei retrouva le chauffeur, ahuri de la voir aussi « sérieusement » inquiète.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Restez concentrer je vous ai dit ! Ordonna-t-elle en prenant la radio de contrôle destiné à joindre les autres compartiments du train. Continuez à faire tourner ce train !

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts prit le micro et essaya de contacter son équipe.

– Kana, tu me reçois ?

La jeune femme brune à l'autre bout du train, qui allait décrocher, entendit une nouvelle décharge sautée, plutôt proche de leur wagon et sentit la secousse qui la fit légèrement tituber. Cherry, contre l'une des vitres du compartiment, regardait les soldats du Roi s'infiltraient à bord du train détourné par leur équipe. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux !

– _Kana ! _Répéta la voix dans la radio.

– M-Mei ! Eut-elle du mal à répondre car une autre explosion venait de retentir. Léon est parti rejoindre Gray et Cherry et moi protégeons la cargaison mais on va vite être débordée ici !

– _Je sais, si ça tourne mal, Kana, je veux que Cherry et toi, vous partiez sur le champ ! _

– Mais le ravitaillement…

– _On s'en tape ! Je vous veux en vie, c'est un ordre ! _

Le signal grésilla signe qu'elle était partie sur le champ de bataille et Kana raccrocha, déstabilisée. Avant d'être une chef d'équipe, Djumei était une grande sœur qui protégeait les siens au péril de sa vie. Elle pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser au reste et c'était ce que Kana lui reprochait souvent. On ne devait pas se sacrifier pour les autres mais vivre pour eux !

Avant de partir, Léon avait bouché la porte du compartiment avec sa magie de glace pour les protéger mais Cherry ne la pensait pas suffisante et avait animé, avec sa propre magie, des énormes caisses en bois qui s'étaient postées devant l'entrée. Kana sortit son jeu de cartes et les tira pour déterminer la position de leurs ennemis mais une carte lui démontra qu'une personne parmi eux était une… Fée ? Non, la reine des fées en personne !

– Titania ?

La mage aux cheveux roses fuchsia se retourna vers son amie déboussolée parce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

– Erza est à bord, expliqua la mage divinatrice. Je ne comprends pas…

– C'est une chance ! S'enthousiasma Cherry. Avec les garçons, Djumei-san, Erza-san et nous, on a peut-être une chance de réussir à les repousser !

– Peut-être, répondit son amie brune, dubitative. Mais il y a quatre mages de Phantom Lord à bord.

– Les quatre éléments ? Questionna la jeune marionnettiste avec appréhension.

– La Terre et le Feu seulement, soupira la brune en voyant ces deux éléments apparaître sur ses cartes.

– On les dit très fort… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, Kana-chan ?

– Tu as entendu le Boss, dès que ça devient trop dangereux, on se fait la malle.

Cherry n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses amis alors qu'ils se battaient pour leur survie. Surtout que l'enjeu était de taille, cette nourriture, leur communauté en avait besoin. Ils comptaient sur eux !

– On ne peut pas abandonner, Kana-chan.

– Je sais, Cherry. Pour le moment, faisons de notre mieux.

La rose acquiesça, totalement remise d'à plomb et se prépara à recevoir l'ennemi.

Plus loin, Erza avançaient avec ses « compagnons » d'armes et au moment opportun, lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit, elle tira son épée et attaqua les soldats avec hargne. Ceux ci n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils tombèrent à terre comme des mouches.

La jeune femme se « rééquipa » et sa tenue changea comme par magie. Elle avait revêtit le haut d'une armure portant l'aile du Fée sur son cœur et une jupe bleu à frange dévoilant ses longues jambes élégantes. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient libres de leurs mouvements et ses yeux bruns absolutistes se portèrent sur les corps de ces hommes adeptes du Roi Zereph. Elle garda son épée à la main et partit à la recherche de ses amis.

Son choix se porta sur l'arrière du train et affronta d'autres militaires totalement impuissants face à ses coups d'épée parfaits. Elle arriva à la fin du wagon et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. L'entrée d'en face était gelée et la jeune femme comprit que Gray Fullbuster ou Léon Bastia, ou voir les deux, pouvait faire partie de l'équipe chargée de récupérer des provisions pour Fairy Light.

– Gray ! Appela Erza à travers la porte glacée. Léon !

– Erza ? Répondit une voix féminine que la rouquine eut du mal à identifier avec le boucan du train.

Une nouvelle déflagration se fit ressentir et le train trembla violemment. La chevalière due s'accrocher pour ne pas se retrouver à terre et si cela continuait à exploser ainsi, le train allait finir par dérailler.

- Vous allez bien ?! Cria Titania dont l'attention restait aux aguets. Combien vous êtes là-dedans ?!

- Erza ! Hurla à nouveau la voix. Léon et Gray se battent contre nos ennemis, ainsi que Djumei ! Tu dois les aider ! Cherry et moi – Kana - on s'occupe de protéger la cargaison de vivres !

La mage en armure analysa la situation. C'était le dernier wagon du train et avec les deux disciples d'Oul, Djumei-sama et elle, cela faisait assez de monde pour occuper les mages de Phantom Lord pendant quelques temps…

Elle regarda le goupillage qui permettait de relier les deux wagons et eut la seule idée plausible pour réussir la mission de ses nakamas. Elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau puis s'attela à détacher le wagon de ravitaillement. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, la rouille avait scellé indéfiniment les deux voitures et la belle aux cheveux écarlates décida de changer de stratégie. Elle invoqua son épée la plus puissante, une lame robuste luisant à la lumière de la lune, et s'apprêta à frapper l'énorme boucle en fer corrodée mais une boule de feu ardente l'empêcha d'accomplir son but.

Sur le toit du wagon d'en face, se trouvait l'un des mages à la solde de l'armée, appartenant à l'une des trois guildes officielles de mages : Phantom Lord. Il était jeune et robuste. Il portait ses cheveux noirs et blancs en une queue de cheval haute et un tatouage noir, une ligne discontinue et horizontale, lui barrait le visage. Il croisait ses bras sur la poitrine recouverte d'un manteau de fourrure rouge et son air hautain déplut fortement à la jeune femme. Elle regarda discrètement la marque laissée par la boule de flamme qui s'était écrasée contre la paroi en bois de son wagon…

- Titania ! Je te rencontre enfin…

- Totomaru du Feu, mage des Quatre Eléments, l'élite de Phantom…

Les deux mages se défièrent du regard, attendant patiemment que l'un des deux attaque l'autre mais une explosion agressive résonna à nouveau à l'intérieur du train et la rousse fut ébranlée quelques secondes de trop. Le mage de Feu l'attaqua en premier et Erza évita à temps l'attaque enflammée en bondissant gracieusement vers la voiture d'en face. Mais mauvaise idée car il enchaina une autre attaque qui atterrit sur la porte gelée. Le choc « chaud et froid » brisa la glace qui vola en plusieurs milliers de morceaux et alarma les deux jeunes filles à l'intérieur du wagon.

- Erza ! C'est toi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Hurla Kana, affolée.

Mais l'énorme raffut qui éclata sur la taule du toit du wagon fut sa seule réponse. Un ennemi si proche ?! Kana transpirait à grosses gouttes. Même si deux des mages les plus forts de la communauté des Fées de la Lumière se trouvaient dans le moyen de transport détourné, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ne pouvait qu'envisager le pire pour l'instant…

- La glace protectrice de Léon-kun s'est brisée ! L'informa Cherry avec un sérieux sans faille. Je ne nous tiendrais pas à l'abri longtemps !

Les marionnettes de bois de la jeune rose s'agitaient devant la porte afin de la combler et les puissantes détonations étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Kana trouva une carte dans son jeu qui solidifia la porte avec de la terre boueuse qui s'assécha instantanément mais son sort ne sera jamais assez consistant pour retenir une autre attaque des combattants à l'extérieur.

_Je t'en prie Erza… Tiens bon ! _

Titania avait revêtu son armure d'Impératrice des Flammes, spécialement penser pour lutter contre le Feu et ressemblait à une sublime fée rougeâtre aux faux airs de Dragon. Avec une telle armure, Totomaru ne pouvait pas l'atteindre et prit conscience du génie de cette femme célèbre pour sa puissance magique à travers tout le pays. Ils se faisaient face, chacun sur le toit d'un wagon et Erza serrait les dents, cherchant un moyen de détacher cette fichue voiture sans que l'ennemi ne s'en doute ! Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre…

Un BOUM fracassant déstabilisa les deux mages qui titubèrent un instant. Erza détourna le regard pour apercevoir le trou gigantesque qui s'était formé dans la paroi horizontal de sa voiture et aperçut ce type brun plutôt costaud, surement un mage, se faire éjecter sans scrupule pour rouler dans la poussière sur plusieurs mètres.

- Et ça se dit mage de Phantom Lord ! Vociféra une voix grave que la rousse identifia comme celle de Gray. Quel branleur !

La tête du beau brun aux cheveux désordonnés apparut dans le champ de vision d'Erza et celui-ci leva son regard tumultueux vers son amie d'enfance. Il fut d'abord étonné de la voir, puis rassurer d'avoir une alliée supplémentaire aussi forte à bord du train en fuite.

- Gray ! Appela-t-elle fermement, sans pour autant oublier son ennemi qui commençait à bouillir d'impatience. Le wagon ! Détache-le ! Je te couvre !

Elle montrait de son épée, toujours face au type de Phantom Lord, la voiture à « détacher » et comprit son stratagème. Il disparut dans le wagon et Totomaru grogna sa désapprobation. Il se hâta alors vers la destination du mage de Fairy Light mais la jeune Scarlett avait anticipé son action, changeant instantanément d'armure – celle du Purgatoire, une armure angélique en acier trempé – et envoya une multitude d'épées qui apparurent de nulle part dans sa direction. L'attaque le repoussa plus loin sur le dernier wagon, évitant de justesse chacune des lames aiguisées mais n'était surement pas à l'abri d'un nouvel essaim d'épées…

Gray évita lui aussi de justesse cette attaque fulgurante pointée vers son objectif et soupira contre l'insouciance de cette femme au caractère farouche avant de réfléchir au moyen de détruire cette attache rouillée. Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte mais cela devrait être dans les cordes du mage brun.

- Kana ! Ne restez pas devant la porte ! Je risque de faire des dégâts !

- Nanni ?! S'égosilla cette dernière à l'intérieur. Gray… !

La mage aux cartes n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit l'incantation magique du mage de glace et Cherry l'empoigna pour l'emmener prestement vers le fond du wagon. Gray avait recouvert le fer forgé du goupillage entre les deux voitures d'une glace extrêmement froide, qui s'étendit loin sur les parois en bois du vieux train, brulant tout sur son passage. L'entrée protégée par les deux femmes en charge du butin dérobé se volatilisa sur plusieurs mètres et il ne resta plus que l'acier corrodé qui résistait. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution…

- Du feu ! Il me faut du feu… Pourquoi cet imbécile de Natsu n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !?

- Tu m'oublie un peu vite, Gray ! Se moqua Kana, ses cartes en main.

Cherry tapa délicatement dans ses mains de ravissement et le disciple d'Oul lui sourit, un pouce levé mais il réalisa trop tard que…

Erza fut victime de l'explosion massacrante et tomba du train, se rattrapant de justesse au rebord du toit. Sans perdre son sang-froid, elle essaya de se remonter et constata que l'air de la nuit était subitement moins froid et surtout moins gênant. En effet, le train ralentissait dans sa course, ou plutôt la voiture inanimée restante. Le jeune Fullbuster avait réussi. Non, ils avaient réussi !

- Merde !

Le mage au look extravagant serra les poings de frustration. S'il voulait réussir la mission, il ne devait compter que sur lui à présent mais avec Titania et peut-être… Il se pencha vers le trou laissé à l'avant du wagon par les mages ennemis et découvrit avec colère deux femmes qui se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses d'avoir pu sauver leur mission.

- Un problème, Totomaru du Feu ? Entendit-il ironiquement à sa droite.

La belle rousse avait retrouvé son apparence initiale – une simple armure couvrant son torse et sa poitrine – avec une simple épée en main. Erza n'était pas trop amochée malgré la violence de leur affrontement et adressa au mage du Feu un sourire des plus confiants, limite effrayant…

Totomaru serra férocement sa mâchoire et n'envisagea qu'une seule solution, qui ne plaira sans doute pas à ses supérieurs : la fuite. Dans un écran de flammes multicolores, l'homme se volatilisa sous le regard hagard de la Reine des Fées qui n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher : sa lame ne pourfendit que l'air frais de la nuit. La mage en armures jura à haute voix, alarmant ses comparses à l'étage en dessous.

- Erza ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! S'enquit une Kana alarmée.

La concernée se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui sourit de manière fatiguée. La brune à la peau mate en fut soulagée, tout comme Cherry qui extériorisa son angoisse dans un soupir franc et toutes les deux suivirent le regard de leur amie qui observait le train disparaitre dans un horizon sombre et insupportable.

- Est-ce que cela va aller pour eux ? Questionna la rose d'un ton inquiet.

- Il le faudra, répondit Erza comprenant son anxiété soudaine. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Oï ! Il s'agit de Gray, Léon et Mei ! Bien sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront ! Tempêta fièrement la jeune Alberona, les mains calées sur les hanches. Ne cessez jamais de croire en vos amis, les filles !

Toutes s'échangèrent un sourire complice et confiant. Kana avait raison. Ils ont toujours su lutter pour leur survie et celle de leurs nakamas. Ils étaient des mages de Fairy Light après tout !

- Au fait, Erza ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec l'ennemi ?

- Moi-même, je n'en suis pas sûre, Kana, soupira la rouquine en se remémorant les évènements éprouvants de la journée qui s'étaient écoulés très rapidement. C'est une drôle d'histoire, à vrai dire…

* * *

Le domaine Heartfilia était non loin de la ville portuaire et commerçante d'Hargeon. Avec un peu de chance, Lucy pourrait quitter clandestinement le pays à bord d'un navire et disparaitre aux yeux de tous. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment mais à part la mort elle-même, comme elle l'avait décrété au vil Roi, elle avait réfléchi toute la journée dans son jardin secret à une autre échappatoire.

Alors elle avait décidé qu'à la nuit tombée, elle irait enfin toucher du doigt ce qu'elle avait tant souhaité depuis des années : _La Liberté_.

Enroulée dans une toge foncée, l'Héritière se fondit dans l'ombre de l'immense résidence endormie. Il était tard. Seuls les gardes à la botte de son père faisaient leur ronde habituelle et la jeune femme avait appris à connaitre leur circuit par cœur, au cas où une telle situation s'y prêterait enfin.

Sans le moindre bruit, elle parcourut les grands couloirs luxueux pour atteindre le raz de chaussée et ne croisa alors qu'un seul gardien qui semblait d'ailleurs un brin alcoolisé. Sa chance continuait de tourner et en profita pour se glisser à l'extérieur par l'une des grandes baies vitrées qui donnait sur le premier grand jardin du domaine. Lucy respira une première bouffée d'air, signifiant son premier pas dans sa quête d'indépendance et aux aguets, s'engouffra dans la nuit noire et très fraiche de cette ultime soirée.

Cependant, il sera plus difficile de passer le grand portail en acier qui protégeait la propriété et le seul moyen pour y parvenir était de passer par la grande haie soigneusement coupée. Si ses souvenirs étaient intacts, en longeant clôture, il devait y avoir un léger passage creusé par les chiens de chasse de son père qui se promenaient librement en journée dans l'enceinte du domaine et lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle se souvint s'y être déjà aventurée une fois, avant de se faire réprimander sans vergogne par l'affreuse gouvernante du pavillon parental. _Espérons qu'il y soit toujours…_

En effet, après un kilomètre de doute, une sorte de trou poussiéreux s'ouvrit devant elle mais il était clairement trop étroit pour un adulte et la belle héritière soupira, ennuyée. Elle n'aurait pas voulu l'utiliser mais…

Elle sortit un trousseau de clés de sous son enveloppe et l'une d'entre elle brilla au contact de ses doigts. Virgo apparut dans un cercle lumineux que Lucy estima bien trop voyant à son goût.

- Hime, fit d'un ton surpris la jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses habillée en domestique. Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin que tu agrandisses ce trou, s'il te plait Virgo.

La soubrette aux yeux océans à cause de l'obscurité ne posa pas plus de question face au ton suppliant de sa maitresse et accéda à sa demande sur le champ. Ses fines jambes se transformèrent magiquement en sorte de foreuse qui s'activa au-dessus du dit-creux.

- Par pitié, sans un bruit… Ajouta la blonde dissimulée.

Ce que fit alors son amie qui après quelques minutes alors que Lucy scrutait les environs calmes, réalisa le deuxième pas vers la liberté de sa propriétaire. La jeune femme sourit, conquise et ordonna gentiment à sa partenaire d'escapade de bien vouloir retourner de là où elle venait. Virgo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui rappela avant de partir que si elle avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle n'hésite pas à l'alerter immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait toujours besoin d'elle, encore plus maintenant qu'elle était livrée à elle-même dans un monde qu'elle connaissait qu'à travers les barreaux d'une cage doré.

Lucy sentit son cœur battre douloureusement son angoisse contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le sol qui donnait sur l'extérieur du domaine Heartfilia. Ici encore, ils y avaient des centaines de kilomètres avant de fouler les terres de l'inconnue appartenant malheureusement toutes au Roi Maudit mais qu'importe puisqu'à présent, sa motivation d'épanouissement était telle que son inquiétude se transforma en excitation traduite par son grand sourire émerveillé qui se refléta sous les lueurs d'une moitié de lune scintillante dans un ciel noir terriblement obscure.

_En route pour l'Espoir !_


End file.
